En las llamas del cielo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: En la cama, en el pupitre, en la encimera, en el sofá... las llamas devoran todo a su paso... ¡SORATO!


**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen… sino el merchandising de adventure y 02 volverían a invadir nuestro hogar y mi cuenta bancaria estaría siempre en números rojos…**

.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LAS LLAMAS DEL CIELO<strong>

_Por fin entraba en casa tras un eterno ensayo con el grupo que se alargó más de lo habitual, tanto que hasta tuvieron que hacer una pausa para cenar malamente entre canción y canción._

_En cualquier caso, Yamato Ishida ya había llegado a su hogar donde le esperaba lo que más deseaba y necesitaba en estos momentos: su mullida cama._

_Entró en su oscura habitación y ni se molestó en encender la luz, porque lo único que quería ahora era dormir y despertar descansado y renovado a la mañana siguiente. No tenía fuerzas ni para despojarse de su ropa, por eso, tras depositar su bajo por cualquier esquina se dejó caer sobre la cama como un peso muerto._

_En breves instantes sus ojos se cerraron y su mente cayó en manos de Morfeo, eso creía, por eso le desconcertó sentir unas caricias por su pecho. Era tan reales que no podía estar soñando. Con cierto esfuerzo abrió los ojos y miró a su lado, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de su novia._

_Ni se había dado cuenta en el momento en el que se dejó caer en la cama que se encontraba ahí.  
><em>

_ -¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó confundido._

_La chica, que ya había desabrochado un par de botones de su camisa, para que su mano pudiese perderse por su anatomía sonrió de forma provocativa._

_ -Te estaba esperando.- dijo, dándole un leve mordisco en el lóbulo._

_Ishida cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa agradable sensación. Era mágico como esa chica, con un par de sonrisas y caricias habían hecho desaparecer su agotamiento._

_Contagiándose de su sonrisa, el rubio se reincorporó un poco, posicionándose sobre ella. Era inexplicable el placer que le proporcionaba esa visión de su amada novia; su cabello que incluso con la tenue luz de la calle seguía conservando ese color que hacía competencia con el fuego, su piel morena más resplandeciente que nunca y también más visible debido al corto camisón que llevaba y esos ojos que tanta pasión desbordaban, capaz de enloquecerlo con un mirada. _

_ -Eres tan preciosa.- susurró el músico como hipnotizado._

_No se atrevía a hacer nada más que mirarla._

_Por verlo tan impresionado, ella rió._

_ -No me he colado en tu casa de noche solo para que me mires.- confesó, alzando lo justo el rostro para capturar sus labios._

_Y a partir de ahí ya todo fue desenfreno, locura, frenesí._

_Yamato devoraba los cálidos y afrodisíacos labios de Sora con un hambre atroz, a la vez que una de sus manos se deleitaba con su muslo, mientras la otra hacía la parte delicada acariciando su rostro._

_Era tan excitante cada roce y cada gemido que ella le proporcionaba que estaba a escasos segundos de perder la razón, de caer por fin en la tentación, de dejarse llevar y llevarla con él a lo más alto, a un delirio eterno del que nunca pudiesen despertar._

_Sus labios acariciaron su cuello y su escote, pero eso ya no era suficiente para él, ansiaba más y ella no se lo negaría, al fin y al cabo, era ella la que se había colado en su cama. Él no la obligaba a nada._

_Deslizó un tirante de su camisón y sintió que no podía controlarse más cuando su mano la tocó, la apretó, la saboreó. _

_Hoy por fin sería enteramente suya, estaba dispuesta y él no se detendría. _

_Sora también había hecho su trabajo y la camisa de Ishida ya caía por su espalda, ya quedaba bajo algún lugar de la cama, para deleite de su vista y de sus manos que acariciaban más de lo que veía._

_Un ardor indescriptible se adueñaba de su cuerpo por cada mínimo roce de sus dedos, por cada fuerte exhalación que acariciaba sus vellos o por cada sonrisa de complacencia, cada palabra de amor o cada gesto de ternura._

_Sora podía ser muy sexy y estimulante, pero lograba siempre conservar su ternura, dulzura y esa virginal inocencia que le daba su alma de ángel._

_Dio un gruñido de satisfacción, mientras trataba de acomodarse entre ella, desabrochándose con prisa el pantalón, a pesar de que los movimientos de ella le intentasen dar calma, pero es que ahora él era una bestia dominada por los instintos, no podía ser calmado, el deseo primaba en él, la necesidad, no podía aguantar esto más._

_Ni se percató de cuando Sora quedó totalmente desnuda ante él, solo que le volvía a besar con cariño, de forma pausada y tranquila, haciéndole entender que no había ninguna prisa, que si lo necesitaba le regalaría toda su vida._

_Yamato no pudo ni responder su beso, solo mirarle a los ojos un instante, mientras una brutal sensación de placer recorría todo su organismo y daba un gemido que delataba sus ganas de…_

-¡Joder!.- exclamó, alzando el torso empapado en sudor.

Otra vez un sueño erótico.

Cerró los ojos asqueado al notar la humedad de su ropa interior.

Otra vez tendría que cambiar las sábanas.

-Soy un pervertido.- se llevó las manos a la cara, dejándose caer.

Resopló, mirando al techo de su habitación, ese que hasta hace unos segundos estaba siendo testigo de la noche de amor con su novia, o por lo menos esa era su intención, porque encima para su desgracia nunca lo conseguía. Siempre despertaba antes de que pudiese disfrutar de ella aunque fuese en sus sueños, antes de que ella se retorciese de placer entre sus brazos. Tal vez, era por ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que le invadía por pensar de esa forma de su inocente y amada Sora, pero no podía evitarlo, él no lo buscaba, era su subconsciente el que le jugaba estas malas pasadas, el que le estaba poniendo a prueba, el que le mostraba lo que su cuerpo ansiaba y necesitaba.

Así llevaba durante semanas, y sus encuentros nocturnos cada vez eran más reales y apasionados, pero de momento lo único que podía hacer para calmar sus deseos era lo que hacía cada mañana: darse un ducha bien fría.

-Soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido…- repetía una y otra vez el atormentado rubio golpeando la frente contra la pared, mientras dejaba que el agua mañanera se llevase el sudor de su pasión y despejase sus neuronas.

Además, que como era día de instituto debía dejar sus pensamientos indecentes entre sus sábanas y concentrarse en las clases… que fácil era decirlo, pero es que ella también estaba en sus clases y como en sus sueños, también le hacía vibrar con tan solo una mirada.

Sacudió la cabeza por dos razones, para agitar su cabello mojado y para alejar de nuevo sus pensamientos. Lo mejor sería no pensar nada en ella, ni acordarse de que tenía novia para que así su cuerpo y su imaginación le diesen un respiro.

Eso había decidido cuando, con tan solo una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura salió a la cocina para ver si su padre ya se había levantado y había preparado el desayuno.

Su taza estaba a medio beber y ni rastro de él, pero entonces notó una mano rozándole el brazo y aunque la sintió demasiado delicada como para ser las de Hiroaki Ishida, pensó que se trataría de él, por eso dio un grito asustado y avergonzado al voltearse y ver a esa chica con la que en sus sueños había estado a punto de hacer el amor.

En el acto, el rubor también cubrió las mejillas de Sora, girando la cabeza para no ver tan descaradamente a su semidesnudo novio, aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo un poco de reojo. Aún llevaba el torso húmedo, perdiéndose las últimas gotitas por el borde de esa minúscula toalla que tapaba lo justo.

El calor invadió a Sora y Yamato tratando de cubrirse muy torpemente con las manos, y asegurándose de que no siguiese soñando, la miró.

Le encantó verla más avergonzada que él.

-Pensé que eras mi padre.- susurró con dulzura. La misma que casi siempre empleaba para ella.

Escuchó una fuerte respiración, que muy bien conocía, era la forma que tenía Sora de reír sin llegar a carcajearse.

-¿Qué me ha delatado?.- preguntó, mirándolo con timidez, concentrándose en su rostro.- ¿el uniforme?.- cuestionó, tomándose la falda con diversión.

El rubio correspondió su mirada, enamorándose más si puede de ella, viendo que tenía la misma expresión y los mismos gestos que en sus sueños. Anhelando una vez más poseerla como en sus delirios.

-Y que no llevas corbata.- añadió Yamato, señalando su cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra sentía la necesidad de agarrarse la toalla fuertemente, como si se le fuese a desprender en cualquier momento.

Por instinto Sora se tocó el pecho buscándosela. Estaba como en una nube y es que tener a su amado Yamato en ese estado frente a ella no ayudaba mucho a pensar con cordura y claridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó Ishida, mirando su alrededor desentendiéndose. Si seguía mucho tiempo mirándole así, acabaría envuelto en llamas.

-Me levanté pronto y pensé en pasar a recogerte y venir juntos, ¿te molesta que venga?.- terminó Takenouchi con inquietud. Era más que probable que a Ishida no le gustase que le asaltasen cuando se paseaba por su cocina semidesnudo a las siete de la mañana.

Yamato entendió su tono de preocupación y apresuró a tranquilizarla.

Era raro como invertían los papeles de su sueño a la realidad.

-No, claro que no, me hace mucha ilusión, solo que… ¿y mi padre?.- preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada. Hasta ese día por lo menos, Sora no tenía llave de su apartamento, por lo que alguien debería haberle abierto.

-Me abrió justo cuando se iba.- explicó Takenouchi.

Yamato se entristeció, bajando la cabeza.

-Se podría haber despedido.- murmuró.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la relación con su padre no era la misma de antes, que si bien nunca fueron demasiado cómplices, sí era buena e incluso cálida, sobretodo por parte de Hiroaki. Solía ser precisamente por las mañanas cuando aprovechaban para hablar y pasar tiempo juntos, ya que muchas veces ya no se volvían a ver en el resto del día.

Desde hace meses no se molestaba en despertarle, ni esperarle, ni hablarle y todo era por su culpa.

Notó la siempre cálida mano de Sora acariciándole con mimo la mejilla.

-Ya se le pasará, no estés triste por favor.

Ishida levantó lo justo la cara para toparse con esa mirada llena de devoción y amor. Quedaron mirándose a escasos centímetros, cuando ni sabían, ni les importaba realmente quien de los dos lo inició, pero se produjo ese esperado beso.

Y Yamato se sintió en el cielo, pensando en que no tenía nada que envidiar a los de sus sueños. No era tan frenético como aquel, pero era igual de bueno, no, era mejor, porque este era real, la Sora que le besaba con tanta dulzura era de verdad y eso le hacía cien veces más feliz que el sueño más desenfrenado que pudiera imaginar.

Podía sentir los sensuales movimientos de su húmeda y cálida lengua por dentro de su boca, amándolo, extasiándolo, dándose cuenta de que la realidad siempre superaba a todas sus fantasías, pero al igual que en sus sueños, él estaba cayendo en la tentación, su cuerpo estaba tomando el control. El deseo se estaba convirtiendo en necesidad.

Los labios de ambos se movían a una velocidad endemoniada, las sutiles caricias de Sora ya se profundizaban con vehemencia por la nuca de Yamato, acariciándole su pelo mojado, colgándose de él. Los brazos del rubio la atrapaban con cada vez más ímpetu contra él, mientras sus manos, con vida propia, empezaban a levantar su blusa, para acariciar su espalda, para sentir su piel. La excitación era cada vez mayor, por parte de los dos, pero para su desgracia, era Yamato quien más la mostraba y Sora al sentirla, porque la sintió, y de que manera, abrió los ojos sobresaltada, a la vez que daba un ligero bote. Por inercia miró hacia abajo un segundo y completamente roja por lo que vio desvió la vista al cielo, fue entonces cuando Yamato fue consciente de su situación.

-Eh… uh…- sofocado y rojo hasta las orejas, Ishida se encorvó para tratar de cubrirse de alguna manera, pero era imposible disimular ese delatador bulto.

Compartiendo su vergüenza y nerviosismo, Sora miró el reloj, encontrando la excusa perfecta para desviar de tema y huir de esta comprometida situación.

-Llegaremos tarde.

-Eh… uh… sí… dame un segundo.- pidió el chico apurado, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Solo cuando se fue, Sora suspiró de alivio. Cada vez le resultaba más imposible actuar de una forma racional en esta clase de situaciones, porque a pesar de lo que pudiese pensar Yamato, ella también sentía esos impulsos y deseos carnales.

Uno de esos le estaría dominando al asomarse discretamente a la habitación de Ishida. No era que estuviese espiándole… bueno, en realidad sí, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía curiosidad y un cada vez más creciente apetito por su chico.

Por suerte o por desgracia, para cuando se asomó, Yamato estaba en calzoncillos, tratando de ponerse los dichosos pantalones, mientras repetía una y otra vez su frase recurrente en estas circunstancias.

-Soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido…

Pese a la situación surrealista, Sora no pudo evitar reír, apresurándose a volver a la cocina antes de ser descubierta.

A los pocos minutos, un Yamato ya completamente arreglado, estaba frente a ella, eso sí, evitándola mirar demasiado.

Pareciéndole lo más adorable que había visto en su vida, Sora le tomó de la mano, dándole un dulce y casto beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho.

Ishida tragó saliva, sorprendido por esta reacción, pero no le costó absolutamente nada sonreír, porque era completamente feliz. Era lo más tierno y a la vez más excitante que le habían dicho en la vida.

-Y yo a ti.

...

Era un absoluto idiota si pensaba que podría mantenerse concentrado en la clase teniéndola a ella, porque simplemente le era imposible dejar de mirarla, de imaginarla desnuda en su cama y de recrearse en el fogoso beso que se habían dado esa mañana en la cocina.

Se hacía la inocente y tal vez lo fuese, pero cuando besaba no movía la lengua de forma inocente ni mucho menos. De modo que seguramente cuando la hiciese suya también movería sus caderas con descaro y le pediría que no acabase nunca. Sí, seguro que Sora también sería una fiera indomable en la cama.

-Oh, mierda…- musitó llevándose la mano a la frente acalorado, mientras hacía un signo de incomodidad mirando con disimulo a su entrepierna.

¡Quien le mandaba pensar en esas cosas en clase de historia! Ni sus boxers más ajustado le salvarían de esta bochornosa situación.

Miró a un lado y a otro apurado, esperando que nadie se hubiese percatado de su contratiempo. Le alivió ver que así era, normal con una clase tan aburrida; los que no estaban dormidos, estaban haciendo sudokus o probando hasta donde entraba el lápiz por el agujero de su nariz como era el caso de Taichi.

¡Eso era!, si dejaba de mirar la espalda de su diosa y empezaba a mirar las asquerosidades de su amigo, su chibi-amigo le daría un respiro.

Quedó estupefacto viendo como el experimento del moreno acababa con un gran estornudo que envió el lapicero hasta la profesora.

Había sido una de las cosas más desagradables que había visto en su vida, pero al menos funcionó, su erección ya formaba parte de la asignatura que estaba dando, es decir, era historia.

-¿Me dejas un lápiz?.- le pidió Yagami, provocándole un severo escalofrío.

Al menos, entretenido con Taichi, ni se acordó en toda la hora de la existencia de su sexy novia, claro que como todo, la clase finalizó y Sora y su contoneo volvieron para torturarle.

-¿Vamos a comer?

_Ya no pudo más, esto era demasiado. Su fantasía se había hecho urgencia, necesitaba sentirla y probarla ya._

_ -Eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer.- anunció Yamato con seducción, poniéndose en pie._

_De un manotazo, tiró todos los libros de su pupitre al suelo, sentándola a ella en su lugar._

_ -Oh Yama…- fue lo que suspiró mientras él le lamía el cuello, inclinándose todo lo posible hacia ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas._

_ -No puedo esperar más.- advirtió con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que de un brusco tirón abría su blusa, descosiéndole absolutamente todos los botones._

_Ella se dejó caer, llevándose consigo a Yamato, que ya se perdía entre besos por su liso y suave abdomen, llegando hasta el borde de su falda, empezándola a deslizar con cuidado. Por muy impaciente que estuviese, no deseaba ser rudo en este momento especial._

_La miró desconcertado al escuchar su lujuriosa risa. ¿Desde cuando Sora reía así?_

_ -¿Así que quieres sexo?_

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que si te vas a comer eso!.- le gritó Taichi en la oreja.

Ishida despertó al momento, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el comedor del instituto y ni sabía como había llegado.

Genial, ahora también soñaba despierto.

-Eh… uh…- balbuceó, empezando a ser consciente de la situación al ver su plato y Taichi babeándolo.-… ah… no, toma.- se lo dio.

Tenía el estómago cerrado y se desesperó al sentirla de nuevo a ella, tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿No comes?

-No tengo hambre.- evitó el contacto visual.

La imagen de ellos amándose contra el pupitre era lo único que ocupaba su mente en estos instantes, sintiéndose, por supuesto, terriblemente culpable.

Ajena a todo, Takenouchi sí que probó esa deliciosa comida, empezando una animada charla con Yagami, conversación que Ishida no fue capaz de seguir, estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando la respiración y volviendo a la realidad. Pero entonces, Sora se dirigió a él.

_-¿Vamos luego a fornicar a tu casa?_

-¡Qué!.- se sobresaltó asustado.

La que sí se asustó fue Takenouchi.

-Que si vamos a estudiar a tu casa, pero si no quieres…

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se estaba volviendo loco, el calor le estaba volviendo loco, su maldita novia le estaba volviendo loco.

-Sí, claro… es… perdona, claro… que quiero.- contestó lo mejor que pudo, intentándole regalar una sonrisa que quedó bastante forzada, pero a Takenouchi le bastó.

-¿A mí por qué no me invitas a estudiar?.- reclamó Yagami haciendo pucheros.

-Porque no eres mi novio.- contestó Sora divertida, mientras su mano se colaba por el interior de la camisa de Yamato, haciéndole mimitos en la espalda.

Eso estremeció hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, provocando también su más recurrente pesadilla en los últimos días: la presión en sus pantalones.

-Arg, ya entiendo, es una excusa para enrollaros.- puso una mueca de asco el moreno, concentrándose en su comida.

-Cállate.- ordenó Sora enrojeciendo y apartando al momento la mano del rubio, como si eso la hubiese delatado.

La pelirroja observó a su novio, que no había dicho ni una palabra en toda la comida. Le desconcertó que toda su atención estuviese en la boca de Taichi. Desvió la vista a Yagami y se disgustó por lo que vio, ya que no sabía que encontraba tan atrayente Yamato de un chico comiendo con la boca abierta y haciendo asquerosidades como mostrar la masa desecha en su lengua mientras ponía caras raras.

Ella no lo entendía, pero para Yamato había sido su salvación. De nuevo su anatomía le daba tregua, de nuevo podía volver a respirar de alivio.

...

Pobre iluso, ¿Qué parte de la proposición de ir a estudiar solos a una casa vacía era la buena?

Eso se preguntaba un sufridor rubio, al mismo tiempo que desplegaba los cuadernos sobre la mesa, sin poder despegar la vista del trasero de su Sora, que encima, se había ofrecido amablemente a hacer la merienda.

-Soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido…- susurraba una y otra vez negando con desaprobación.

Se sentía un miserable consigo mismo, porque estaba empezándose a plantear que prefería que Sora ni se le acercase, con tal de acabar con esta agonía que le provocaba su cuerpo.

El infierno no era el único lugar donde hacía calor, para Ishida el cielo era todavía más ardiente.

_Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa con pánico al verla darse la vuelta, mirarle y sonreírle con esa lujuria, mientras se lamía la punta del dedo con sensualidad._

_ -Sora… ah…- a penas le salió la voz._

_Por su parte, Takenouchi se acercaba sin remedio a él y esta vez fue ella la que saltó todos los botones de la camisa de su novio, dejando visible su torso clarito y definido que le dejaba sin aire._

_ -Oh, Yama...- suspiró, en un gemido, al mismo tiempo que con el dedo salivado dibujaba una flecha que señalaba más abajo del ombligo._

_Ishida se dejó hacer con expectación, aunque pronto también sería participe de esto._

_ -Dirección obligatoria.- anunció Sora, dirigiéndole una mirada de deseo, a la vez que el empujaba contra la encimera._

_El rubio suspiró, tirando la cabeza para atrás, mientras sentía esos delicados y finos dedos desabrochando su pantalón._

_ -Pero que chiquitín…_

-¡Cómo!.- se encaró Yamato, herido en su orgullo.

-Que… dónde está el botiquín.- repitió la pelirroja con temor, por la dureza del tono de su novio.

Sudando a chorros y jadeante, la primera reacción de Ishida fue llevarse las manos a la bragueta y asegurarse de que la tenía subida, una vez que se cercioró de que así estaba, tuvo que sentarse tratando de disimular, porque chiquitín o no, pero se había despertado.

Miró lo justo a su novia, que en verdad parecía asustada, lamiéndose con carita de pena la yema de su dedo, de donde salía un poco de sangre.

Había quedado una vez más en trace en su fantasías y ni se había percatado de que su Sora se había herido.

Su comportamiento era cada vez más lamentable.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.- acertó a preguntar con grandes esfuerzos.

Sora no reparó en su cara de angustia y en sus manos apretando su entrepierna, estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando su dedito.

-Que me he cortado un poco, ¿tienes tiritas o no?

-Ah… uh… en el armario… del baño.- balbuceó evitando el contacto visual, tratando de pensar en su abuela en bikini.

_ -¿Prefieres arriba o abajo?.- incitó Sora emulando una voz de pornstar_

-¿Huh?.- se sobresaltó.

-Si en el cajón de arriba o abajo, Yama.- repitió Takenouchi, algo hastiada por las continuas sorderas de su novio.

-Yo arriba, yo controlo… quiero decir, abajo o… no sé… ya… ¿a cuatro patas?….- se llevó la mano a la frente que le ardía, sintiéndose incapaz de controlarse y diferenciar realidad y fantasía.-… quiero decir, ¡búscalas mujer y no seas vaga!.- saltó con indignación, para finalizar por fin este bochornoso momento.

Sora quedó sin habla y lo agradeció. Tal y como estaba Yamato de raro, no era demasiado bueno permanecer mucho rato ahí.

-Vale… tomate una tila, ¿quieres?.- le propuso afectuosamente, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Y Yamato dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Bromuro es lo que necesito.

...

Con Yamato un poco más calmado y Sora con su minúscula herida curada, la provechosa tarde de estudio en casa de Ishida prosiguió sin ningún contratiempo.

Pero nuevamente, el rubio cayó en la tentación y todo cuando su adicción particular pelirroja se agachó para recoger un rotulador, fosforito, para más información.

El adolescente empezó a híper ventilar por el leve levantamiento de falda de Takenouchi que dejó visible prácticamente todo su muslo, se podía intuir hasta sus braguitas, lo que confirmó lo que Yamato ya sabía y era que tenía una piel que parecía de porcelana y no llena de yagas y pústulas como había estado imaginando para mantener a su amigo a raya.

Y para colmo, ella le sonrió.

El músico sacudió la cabeza con violencia y trató de corresponderle.

-¿Te haces dedos?… ah… digo, tu dedo, ¿qué tal tu dedo?, ¿te duele?.- rectificó a todo correr, deseando tener un parada cardíaca en ese instante, y por sus pulsaciones, daba la impresión de que no estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad.

Por su salud mental, Sora no reparó en los lapsus de su novio.

-Está bien, ha sido un corte pequeñito.

-Genial.- balbuceó, con los chorretones de sudor corriendo por su cuerpo.

_-¿Vamos a mi casa?, ahí tengo los condones._

-Eh… uh…- bajó la cabeza Ishida ruborizado.- bueno, si tu quieres.- accedió, no creyéndose lo que había oído.

-¡Genial!, ya verás, tengo de un millón que nos ayudaran a esquematizar mejor y agrupar las ideas de colores cálidos a fríos.- habló Takenouchi con alegría recogiendo sus cosas.- con un solo rotulador fosforito es imposible estudiar.- negó.

Se sobresaltó por la siniestra risa nerviosa de Yamato.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- mostró su preocupación Sora.

-Sí… es, solo que…

-No tienes buen aspecto, ¿prefieres quedarte en la cama?

El rubio se levantó abruptamente, señalándola.

-Lo ves, ha vuelto a pasar, he escuchado cosas que no dices, que nadie dice, que están en mi mente.- empezó a agitarse, llevándose las manos a la cabeza que en verdad ardía.

Con preocupación, Sora le acarició la frente.

-Sí que necesita ir a la cama, creo que tienes fiebre.

-¿En verdad los has dicho?.- cuestionó Ishida con apuro, intentando tranquilizarse, ¿sería que no se había vuelto loco del todo?

-Venga, le tomó del brazo Sora, pero él se revolvió.

Opción A: ir a su cama, dejar que Sora la arrope, volver a tener sueños cálidos pero esta vez con ella presente y ganarse su repulsión y temor para el resto de sus días.

Opción B: ir a su casa con una suegra autoritaria y estricta que aspira a casar a su hija de blanco y un suegro que le odia y que le sacaría los ojos tan solo por mirar más de la cuenta a Sora.

No había debate posible en su cabeza.

-¡No!.- negó, como si su cama fuese el infierno.- mejor vamos a tu casa y seguimos estudiando, estoy bien.- dibujó una sonrisa para nada creíble.

Sin mucho convencimiento, pero la pelirroja cedió.

-Está bien, vamos a mi casa, pero si es por comer las galletas de mi madre olvídate, a estas horas estará trabajando.

Ishida palideció.

-¿Y tu padre?.- preguntó con un resquicio de esperanza.

-Estará por ahí haciendo el Indy.

Yamato arqueó una ceja extrañado.

-¿Haciendo el indio?

-No el Indy, de Indiana Jones, ya sabes como es y más desde que le regalamos ese sombrero por su cumple.

Sí, tenía suegros esperpénticos, pero eso no era lo preocupante ahora sino el fruto de su amor y que era también lo que él más amaba.

Una nueva prueba de fuego, nunca mejor dicho, se le presentaba, esta vez en casa de ella.

...

-Lo ves, ponemos el azul para los huesos, el rojo para los músculos y así nos da más al ojo y en el examen solo te tendrás que acordar de si era azul o rojo. ¿A que es buena idea estudiar con colores?

Yamato la oyó, pero no la escuchó, al igual que llevaba haciendo desde que estaban en ese sofá. Solo se limitaba a observarla anonadado, lo dulce que podía llegar a ser y lo mucho que la amaba por eso, y para su suerte, aún no había tenido ninguna alucinación desde que habían llegado.

-Además de guapa eres lista.- dijo de repente, en un tono totalmente amoroso.

Sora lo miró, para darse cuenta de que lo tenía a muy corta distancia. De hecho, había estado a punto de chocar con él. Ni fue consciente de cuando su mano acariciaba con mimo su mejilla. Se perdió en su profunda mirada un instante, delineó sus finos labios con el dedo, y lo besó de la forma más tierna y al mismo tiempo sensual posible.

_El portador de la amistad cerró lo ojos al segundo de sentir los húmedos y afrutados labios de su chica mezclándose con los suyos._

_Le apasionaban tanto sus besos, eran como una sana droga para él, le exaltaban y le sedaban a la vez. Era un cúmulo de contradicciones que conseguían su propósito de anhelar más y más, hasta la eternidad. _

_Entre un suave gemido, la chica se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, y dado que Ishida no tenía intención de soltar sus labios, fue con ella, besándola cada vez con más desesperación, pero conservando su ternura característica._

_Ni fue consciente por cuantos minutos estuvieron así, cuando su labios fueron pasando por su mejilla, hasta llegar al cuello, y sus manos ya se adentraban por dentro de su uniforme, regalándole unas leves caricias que para Sora se sintieron como cosquillas._

_ -No te rías.- rió con ella Ishida._

_ -Es que tienes las manos frías._

_ -Pues caliéntamelas.- propuso con seducción._

_Con un adorable sonrojo, Sora tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas y acercándolas a su boca de donde salió un vaho que le estremeció por completo. Por su parte, Ishida correspondió el gesto dándole un delicado beso en la tirita que cubría la herida de su dedo._

_De verdad que esto era real, esta sí que era su Sora de siempre, tan amorosa e inocente, y en nada tenía que envidiar a sus fantasías. De hecho adoraba mucho más a esta Sora que a la sexy boom en la que se convertía cada vez que entraba en trance, porque con esta, no solo se sentía deseado, también muy amado._

_ -Me encanta que esto sea real.- susurró, dándole un nuevo beso en la mejilla._

_Takenouchi lo miró un tanto perpleja._

_-¿Te vas a tirar a mi única hija?_

Del saltó que dio Yamato casi se estampa contra el techo. Luego enfocó a la dueña de esa voz con temor y empezó a ser consciente de la realidad.

-¿Qué?.- cuestionó débilmente.

-Que por qué no estudiáis en la cocina. Tiene más luz y estaréis más cómodos.- explicó la señora Takenouchi mirando a Ishida un poco desconcertada por su absurda acción, mientras Sora con los libros sobre sus rodillas y su rotulador en la mano, no perdía detalle de su madre.

-Mamá, no sabía que estabas en casa.

-Me iba ahora. Tardaré un poco, así que empiezas a preparar la cena.- ordenó, mientras tomaba su bolso.

-De acuerdo.- obedeció la portadora del amor.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Sora se interesó por su extraño novio, que aún tenía el culo en el suelo y la respiración agitada.

-Has saltado del sofá como si mi madre fuese un ogro.- medio regañó la muchacha, haciendo pucheros.

-No… eh… uh, es guapa, a mí me gusta, pero vamos en plan madre, no en plan que tía más buena me la folla…¡vamos a estudiar!.- se interrumpió a sí mismo, arrojándose de lleno contra la mesa, para dejar de decir estupideces.

La pelirroja se encogió notablemente asustada y Yamato incrustó su cara en los apuntes, sintiéndose no solo el ser más depravado del mundo, sino también el más desdichado. Con lo real que había sido su última fantasía y también era producto de su pervertida imaginación.

Si esto seguía así, tenía miedo a no llegar a distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. ¿Y si se estaba volviendo loco de verdad?

Lentamente, Yamato tomó asiento en el sofá y hubo un incómodo silencio que acabó en el momento en que Sora agarró el brazo de su novio y se lo colocó por detrás de ella, recostándose un poco en él.

-Yama…- empezó.

-Ajá.- contestó él, cada vez más incomodo.

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

-No, claro que no.- bajó la cabeza el rubio.

Sora tomó la mano que asomaba de su hombro y la acarició.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan raro?

Ishida se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy como siempre.

-No lo estás, a penas me haces caso, te quedas como ausente y haces y dices cosas raras.

El rubio resopló, giró los ojos y apartó el brazo de detrás de su novia.

-Sora, no sé, no me des un sermón ¿quieres?

-¿Ya no me quieres?.- cuestionó ella con una tristeza absoluta.

Ishida compartió al segundo el estado de ánimo de su novia y apresuró a abrazarla, mejor dicho a resguardarse entre sus brazos.

-Precisamente ese es el problema, que te quiero demasiado.- dijo cerrando los ojos con satisfacción, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Al momento la sonrisa de felicidad adornó el rostro de Takenouchi, acurrucando y mimando más si puede a su chico.

-¿De verdad?

-Estoy enfermo de amor.

La forma bonita de decir "más salido que una esquina".

Pero a Sora le convenció, sintiendo que era lo más irresistible que le habían dicho nunca y lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí. Por su parte Yamato se sintió en la gloria, porque esto sí que no había duda de que era real y le daba más placer aún que su delirio más ardiente.

A veces, un abrazo de amor era lo necesario para calmar a la bestia lujuriosa sedienta de sexo.

Ahí seguía estando en llamas, pero en sus llamas favoritas, en las del cielo.

-Eres tan adorable.- le besó la coronilla Sora.

_Yamato alzó la vista y la miró de una forma altamente erótica._

_ -¿Lo soy?.- cuestionó con una arrogante sonrisa, mientras le agarraba el seno y devoraba sus labios con un incandescente beso…_

-¡Otra vez no!

Sora agitó la cabeza volviendo en sí. Observó un segundo a su tímido, tierno y respetuoso novio, como dormía con esa carita angelical entre sus brazos, seguramente sin ningún pensamiento obsceno rondando su mente y se sintió por enésima vez en el día la chica más pervertida y miserable del mundo.

Cuando es el propio cielo el que arde, no hay nada que no devore sus llamas…

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>Sorato, como siempre.<p>

Simple, como siempre.

Pervertido, como casi siempre

¿Qué esperabais siendo un fic mío? XD

Gracias por leer a quien lo haya leído, ¡saludos! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
